1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator of a rotary electric motor and a fuel pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known stator of a rotary electric motor is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-191588. The stator disclosed in this publication is equipped with a plurality of core segments arranged in an annular fashion, coils wound around the core segments through the intermediation of bobbins, and terminals (pins) which are provided on the bobbins and to which the coils are connected. The bobbins are formed by mounting a plurality of bobbin segments to the core segments.
In order to assemble the stator disclosed in the above publication, it is necessary to perform a step of forming a plurality of bobbin segments, and a step of mounting the plurality of bobbin segments to the core segments. As a result, the number of components and the assembly man-hours are rather large, resulting in increase of cost.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a stator of a rotary electric motor and a fuel pump which makes it possible to achieve reduction in production cost through reduction in the number of components and assembly man-hours.